Uncontrollable Lust: Warrior to Conquerer
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: (A remake of Uncontrollable Lust) With Cell defeated, Gohan realizes that he has to take his newfound responsibilities seriously. Through training, he becomes far more powerful in a short time than anyone could have imagined. But when a wizard's plans come to fruition, Gohan's efforts to stop him give rise to a new ambition: Ending all conflict, by controlling all of the universe.
1. Choice to Persevere (Bulma)

**A/N: **This is my attempt at a more streamlined version of Uncontrollable Lust.

I have wanted to rewrite this story for many years now, but I only managed to go through with when I realized I had to restructure it completely. Provided that, this is my way of setting that up.

Given this is still a lemon fic at its core though, I'll do what I can to not take this more seriously than I should.

As always, I hope everyone reading this enjoys.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a month after Cell's defeat, Gohan sat alone inside the gravity chamber, the child in a combat stance as he concentrated his power.

Under the effects of Earth's gravity, amplified by 550 times, he had trained for weeks on end to get stronger than before, the 9 year old pushing his body to the limit as best he could, refusing to use his transformations as he kept pushing himself still.

This was enough to keep him preoccupied for a time, but, ultimately, he found himself collapsing from exhaustion, barely able to dial down the gravity as he did so, him sweaty as he looked forward, heaving heavy breaths through a body that ached.

"Are you finished already?"

Bulma's voice made Gohan look up, the woman standing at the door with a curious expression, arms crossed, and the half-Saiyan shook his head.

"I'd like to keep training," he said, gathering more of his breath again, "could I?"

"Yeah, of course." Though she smiled, she walked the radius of the room to kneel down and give him a concerned look. "But Gohan, why are you pushing yourself like this? Cell's dead."

He averted his eyes, Bulma tilting her head, and his extended silence made her smile drop.

"You can afford to rest. You won't get anything out of it if you just hurt your body more than you build it up... Well, maybe you do, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I do. I'm not overworking myself though. I just need some time to catch my breath."

"Alright." Bulma stood back up on her feet. "Just - remember to do your work and get all the sleep you need."

She turned away from him, Gohan watching her back, eyes drifting to the curves of her body, before he looked away quickly, on realizing just what he was doing, mentally reprimanding himself for doing it.

* * *

Later going to his room, after several hours of training, Gohan sat at a makeshift desk Bulma had lent to him for his stay there, pencil passively writing the answers to the various mock tests he had, to analyze how far he'd gotten with his studies, according to his mother.

He had finished by the time the timer had clocked out, but as he looked to the results, he found that he'd put more than a few wrong answers, and he scowled down at himself.

Pushing the booklets away, Gohan held his head, the memory of the Cell Games haunting him even a month later, a month after his victory against the android.

The vision of scattered limbs exploding from how hard he'd punched a Cell Jr., the urgings of his father to end the threat immediately, and the look of utter terror that had filled the once unflappable, seemingly unstoppable, Cell's expression flashed through his mind.

It was clear, in those moments, that Cell had no chance, and even if he tried bluffing the truth of it away, Gohan forcing Cell to feel weak and humiliated brought a potent satisfaction to him, one that worried him immensely in hindsight.

But then, not only did such a disturbing thing indeed happen, he also nearly brought about the end of the world because of his carelessness, with his father sacrificing himself just to fix it.

Though the room was tranquil as night, quiet as could be, the chaos of that day filled his mind.

Staring down at the results of his test, he scowled down at them, then away.

* * *

With these two things in mind, Gohan found himself looking to Chi-Chi on the other end of the video feed line, conversing with her as best he could about his new living arrangements of living in Capsule Corp. to study while training in his spare time.

"Have your studies been coming along well?" She asked.

He started, and was about to instinctively respond yes, only for him to stop on remembering the night before.

"Gohan?"

"They are," he answered quickly, "but Mom, I have a hard time with some things, and trying to understand all of them. I find myself wondering a lot of times, if I'll ever be able to do this. So many times, I found myself wondering if I could do it. I do my best, but I still end up making mistakes."

She gave him a curious look, then sighed.

"There aren't any second chances in life Gohan. That's why it's everyone's obligation to try their best at something, whatever it is. Of course, not everyone can do what's needed, but you have to. You just have to understand where you made a mistake, and do your best not to make it ever again."

Gohan nodded slowly, saying he would, and she soon closed the line, Gohan sighing as he looked away, ashamed of himself as he realized how much his body reacted to even Chi-Chi.

* * *

In the days that proceeded from there, the youth kept working and training himself, acting with a diligence to attain an unseen level of power that remained unknown to him, even then.

He was adjusting to the intensity of gravity at a rapid pace, and he soon found himself standing, nearly fully mastering gravity at 550 times, when he felt someone watching him.

Looking back at the entrance, he paused at the sight of a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes spectating him, arms crossed, standing next to Bulma in the observation deck.

The two women watched as he took notice of them, and Bulma smiled softly.

"He's been like this ever since Cell died. I guess I'm not surprised though. He's seen a lot of combat for someone so young."

#18 didn't respond, only turning around to walk away, leaving Bulma by herself to watch, Gohan looking back to her before looking away, the boy wondering why the android had come there.

He wouldn't have to wait very long, though he didn't realize it.

* * *

"Bulma?" Gohan asked as he found the scientist cradling a baby boy in her arms, Bulma turning to face him and smiling.

"Hey Gohan. Finished training for today?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you could keep upgrading the gravity chamber's limits."

"You're already fine moving at 550 times gravity?" She asked incredulously, to which the youth nodded. "Well, I'll get to it as soon as I can!"

"Is Trunks doing okay?" He asked, looking to the boy in her arms.

"He is. Do you want to hold him?" She lifted the infant up, Gohan smiling briefly as he took the baby in his arms, who smiled widely up at him as he did so, reaching up to him as Gohan grinned.

In a moment, he was going about lifting the boy up into the air, as high as his arms could lift him, Trunks laughing and flapping his tiny arms as if he were flying, Gohan doing this repeatedly, only stopping when he saw Bulma's warm smile, him flushing faintly before stopping.

"Sorry, Bulma." He found himself saying, to which Bulma crossed her arms.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"Sorry that his father isn't always here." He responded, to which Bulma shook her head.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have gone through the process of making a baby if I didn't want one." She looked to Trunks. "No one really knows when they're ready for parenting. But I'm happy to be with Trunks."

Gohan nodded slowly, looking to Trunks.

"There's no way to know if I'll be ready for it either?"

Bulma chuckled softly.

"There's still time to see. You can certainly try."

Gohan looked down at Trunks again, seeing the light in his eyes, before the resolve he felt to get as powerful as possible filled him completely.

By the time he left, Bulma assured him he'd have the upgrades finished with a few days' time, telling him to meet her later on.

This left Gohan time to rest his body, and with it, his mind lingered on the other events that had transpired since he'd returned from Namek.

* * *

In the years since his return, the days were somewhat peaceful, albeit with their own share of problems that came from time to time.

The potential of his powers had always been present, but never quite under his control, merely manifesting itself in the times of his greatest peril.

For as long as he lived, the idea of taking a life had terrified him, but for those moments when there was scarcely any other solution to the powers he had to fight against.

It was disheartening, therefore, to find himself in a situation where such a power had failed to accomplish anything beyond getting his father killed, with him and the entire planet nearly perishing if not for the efforts of everyone involved in the final Kamehameha clash.

In the present, he found himself introspective about the things he'd experienced, the things he'd done, and his thoughts lingered on the conversation he'd just had with Bulma.

By the time he finally left his room, after hours of unfocused studying, he found his feet carrying him along to the bedroom of the blue-haired scientist, knocking on the door.

No answer came for a few moments, but when it did, Bulma's voice was breathy behind the door.

"Yes?"

"Bulma, could I talk to you?" He asked, uncertain.

She told him to come in, and when he entered, a familiar smell greeted his nostrils, him pausing as he found Bulma sitting in a hastily put-on bathrobe, still slightly out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him, fastening the cloth tighter around her body.

He forced his eyes to look away, and Bulma flushed in turn.

"It's about Trunks. I wanted to be there for him more." He began, and Bulma blinked.

"Are... you sure? I've managed to keep it a secret that he isn't Vegeta's child, especially since he did sleep with me after we cut things off. Are you sure you want to start?"

"Yeah." He nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he recalled the nights where the woman before him would tend to his needs, something that she'd made him swear to hide from others for as long as possible.

The smell of her arousal wafted in his nose then, and though he thought he'd had his impulses under control, the smell made him instinctively remember those nights, his member growing stiff in his pants as he half turned away to keep her from seeing it.

"I see. Well, Trunks is sleeping at the moment. I have a baby monitor set up, in case he wakes up at some point." Bulma crossed her arms, her ample bosom emphasized by the placement of her arms, looking over to the device in question. "He just fell asleep though. It usually takes a couple hours before he wakes up."

"I see." He looked down. "Maybe I can start by being with him? I can stay awake for a while."

She chuckled.

"You can wait here with me, if you wouldn't mind it."

The alluring tone she took robbed him of his voice for a moment, him looking to the woman before him, her smiling his way with bedding eyes, and Gohan lowered his head.

"I walked in on you while you were having… private time?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah." She grasped the hem of her robe, spreading it apart, her showing him the sight of her curvaceous naked body, her fleshy thighs glistening with her juices, beads of sweat on her forehead, her looking down before recovering her body. "It's been a bit lonely, really. You were the only person who ever really seemed to compliment me, even if it was only when we were doing it."

"Are you sure you want to go back to that?" He asked, heart racing in his chest.

"I don't want to force you." She answered. "Just give me a couple of minutes more to wash up, and then I'll be fine."

Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want to." He approached her, Bulma smiling when he came before her, his hands grasping her bathrobe, sliding it down her shoulders, then tossing the fabric away as her body was bared to him.

She moved to the bed, sitting down before he captured her lips in his, her lying back, kissing him deeply, passionately, all while his fingers penetrated her cunt, going much deeper into her than when they'd last done it, Bulma groaning as he pumped his fingers inside her, then augmented his fingers' pumps to be laced with small waves of ki that washed through the whole of her vagina, a technique he'd created years prior to make up for how small his fingers had been, the walls of her entire vagina being stimulated, her eyes snapping open, toes curling, as she stood on her feet, bucked her hips up into the air, and gave a muffled scream as she climaxed, pussy juices spraying all around, the strength of her climax surprising Gohan, who pulled his mouth away from hers, fingers pausing, only for him to smirk, before resuming his act of pumping into her hole, Bulma throwing her head back as she found herself in a reverse crab walk position, mind going blank, as his rapid, ki-laced pumps drove her to climax again in seconds, each violent buck of her body being accentuated with her juices squirting outwards.

"Why did I ever give you up?" Gohan found himself asking, pulling his fingers out, inspecting the woman's cum, stretching the fluid between his stretched fingers, before smiling. "I won't make that mistake again."

Bulma huffed, the quiet intensity of the boy before her a contrast to before, but her excited for more as her heart raced.

His hands grasped her bent knee, and he flipped her over, Bulma turning to fall on her hands and knees, as he stood up, grinning down at her big, round butt, noting the widened hips giving birth to his son had given her, his hand whizzing through the air to give a firm slap to her rump, Bulma's body tensing as Gohan momentarily lost sight of himself, letting his impulses assert themselves, power skyrocketing as energy burst from around him, the force of the backlash destroying his clothes from around his body and making the nearby window shatter, his massive cock standing erect.

At the release of his power, she looked back at him in shock, seeing the size of him and pausing at how big he'd grown, nearly a foot long, him kneeling behind her, the intensity of his eyes meeting hers, him smirking while she lowered her head, his cock pressing firmly against her pussy lips, but not penetrating, him rubbing it there briefly, Bulma biting her lip and closing her eyes, only for her mouth and eyes to open wide when he fiercely shoved his cock into cunt, the familiar warmth and tightness of it making Gohan's mind go blank with desire, him ramming forcefully against Bulma's womb entrance, a silent gasp exiting her mouth as pleasure shot through her system like lightning, her pussy not ready to take his full length and girth.

He spared not a moment, hands reaching forward to grip just above her elbows, before yanking them forcibly back, Bulma regaining the ability to breathe as he pulled his hips back, only to lose it all over again when Gohan rammed his cock back into her, this only the beginning to him giving hard, brutal thrusts into her cunt, him veritably pounding the shape of his dick into her body, being forced to take more and more of him in until her pleasure canal finally stretched itself so he could shove it in down to the base.

His movements came with such power that her G-Cup breasts swung forward with every hard collision of their flesh, their bodies clapping together, Bulma's breathing only starting to come back before he pulled out just to thrust it back in again.

His body was already far more powerful than Cell had been at his absolute best, and far more powerful than Gohan himself had been a month prior with his newest transformation just in his base form.

With every ruthless pound into her cunt, every collision of flesh that made her butt jiggle visibly, he acted to assert that fact into Bulma's body, which responded by growing ever more wet by this.

In time, despite her barely being able to breathe, her voice came out, moaning as her cunt gushed with her lubricant juices, the heat of her cunt driving him up a wall as he did so, throwing his head back as her tight pussy coiled wonderfully around him.

Her hips shook with acceptance of his brutality, the entirety of the bed shaking from their doggy style sex, the entire frame breaking apart completely moments later, but with the two being driven by their impulses, neither could care to pay attention to this.

As their bodies persisted in this, Gohan grit his teeth, buttocks clenching tightly as he worked to hold himself in, eyes tense, all while Bulma ceaselessly screamed, loud enough for people to hear outside the room and out the window.

She moaned his name, calling out to him to thrust even harder, and his eyes snapped open as he found himself roaring out, nearly transforming into his Super Saiyan state, but a small part of his mind trying to keep it from happening, his hips nailing into her harder anyhow, only for her to throw her head back and scream at the top of her lungs, body quaking with a potent climax, her walls clenching tightly around him as he grunted, but kept drilling himself into her as fast as was possible in that moment, throwing his head back before, with a final thrust, he penetrated her cervix, entering her womb, before his cock began pumping an incredibly thick load of semen deep inside of her womb.

As it pumped inside her, Bulma moaned loudly, then fell limp, Gohan letting her arms go as her body from the waist up landed atop her bed, Gohan slowly bringing himself to pull out of her.

"Amazing — amazing!" Bulma panted breathlessly, crumpling on her side in a sweaty heap.

She looked to Gohan when she felt him lifting her knee up and spreading her shapely legs out, his still erect member showing what he wanted, Bulma smirking before reaching down, fingers spreading her pussy lips apart as his semen, stuffed to the brim in her womb, spilled out of her slowly.

Gohan gripped his cock, pumping it slowly while smiling, one hand pressing down next to the sweaty woman, cock being pressed into her cunt before he thrust back inside, Bulma throwing her head back when his cock shoved itself against her cervix once again, Gohan burying his face into her cleavage as he started to thrust again, the bed creaking, their flesh clapping, as Bulma wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, the feeling of his cock scraping itself in and out of her making her breathless moans come out, one of her hand's fingers digging into the bedsheet while the other clasped his head, Gohan lifting his head up to start lightly sucking on her nipple, licking under the nub of it repeatedly as he kept moving.

As he kept scraping his cock into her, Bulma bucked her hips repeatedly up into him, her gyrating hips making the act of them fucking more pleasurable as they adapted to one another's pace, this persisting until Gohan wrapped an arm under her lower back, pulling the woman up as he shifted his position to sit on his knees, Bulma undulating her legs from his waist on realizing what he was doing, sitting on her knees in turn, her shifting her waist backwards, his cock shifting as she did this, her bouncing on his cock, big butt jiggling with each bounce, Gohan shifting his legs so that he sat cross-legged under her, him taking a firm grip her hips and beginning to lift and slam her down on him, her taking a firm grasp of his shoulders as she bucked her hips and rode him.

He started to channel ki into her body as time passed, and with this, her body was able to move at far greater levels, Bulma, sensing this, and knowing what he wanted, smiling down at him before shifting, getting into a crouched position as Gohan pulled his head away from her G-Cup breasts, gripping her waist tightly as her hands gripped his powerful forearms to anchor herself, mentally bracing herself before he began to use his power, him grunting as he began lifting and slamming her down on him wildly.

Her breasts bounced wildly on her chest, right in front of his face, him acting to lift her just enough so that only the head of his large dick was still inside, only for him to slam her back down to the base, each slam coming with a cursory cry of pleasure from Bulma, the ki that he'd pumped into her enabling her to not feel pain from how wildly they bounced before him, her eyes screwing shut, pussy coiling tightly around him as she suddenly climaxed, Gohan grunting out before he was nearly driven to climax in turn, but him holding it in, briefly stopping his bouncing, hands coming over her buttocks, sliding down her legs, fingers digging into her thighs, just over her knees, before rising to his feet, Bulma sliding her hands up his muscled forearms, gripping his shoulders.

Power coursing through his body, he used her weight to help him bounce her on his cock, her breasts swaying as she shook her hips to and fro, him making her bounce to a steady rhythm, timing it, before he simultaneously bounced her on his cock and speared it up into her cunt, Bulma gritting her teeth as she felt this happening, before, at long last, Gohan's cock wriggled inside her, her feeling it as he neared his climax, the boy trying with all his strength to keep his pace up, but him snapping, his power skyrocketing as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, him thrusting so hard it broke through her cervix into her womb, him cumming hard into it directly, hot, steaming jets of semen stuffing it full, but it persisting even afterwards, Bulma screaming out as she climaxed all over again, eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue hanging out, her pussy squirting out the excess semen such that it splattered out of her hole and onto her bed, the blue haired woman tensing all over, the high of her climax passing, before she fell limp in his arms, laying against him.

The feeling of his cock going flaccid filled her, and in the past, Bulma was certain that this meant that he was finished.

In truth however, the Super Saiyan's vitality had grown immensely even before he'd gained the transformation, with it being hundreds of time more so with his newfound training regimen.

For this reason, when Gohan lifted Bulma up, his cock growing hard once more, she felt surprise when he dropped her in the puddle of their own fluids that she'd created, his cock having acted as a plug for her stuffed cunt, with the freed semen flooding out of her hole.

Her dazed eyes looked up at him, the golden flames of energy covering him, and feeling his power pulsating from inside him, the sight of his dick being roughly 13 inches long and a few inches wide, she thought him a god in a child's body, Gohan's now sharp eyes concentrating before he felt his power divide in half, a Multi-Form clone appearing next to him.

With her having been fucked as thoroughly as she had, Bulma had barely any strength left, Gohan uncaring, as his clone settled on its back beside her, a grasp of her knee preceding the original flipping her over so that she was laying face down on top of the clone, who only grasped her hips, maneuvered them so that he was in position to penetrate her, before gripping her buttocks, spreading them apart as Gohan saw her asshole, aiming his dick into it before, in sync, both of them rammed their hips into Bulma's holes, the blue haired woman's eyes snapping out, bulging out, before the pair's ruthless cocks pounded into her holes like animals in heat, the Gohan in her asshole reaching forward to grip her by the hair, the one in her pussy watching her breasts bouncing wildly in his face, their vicious poundings unceasing as they did this, one delivering hard slaps to her ass cheeks while the other roughly groped and suckled on her tits, Bulma unable to do anything beyond grip the sheets of her bed in a futile attempt to keep a clear mind.

Gohan experienced the pleasure of fucking both holes, eyes straining as he acted to thrust harder, Bulma's body undergoing frequent spasms from her climaxing at their brutality, which only served to rile them up further.

They pounded and pounded into her holes without stopping, their instincts driving them into a maddening pursuit of satisfaction, their powers curdling inside of them as they fucked the woman as hard as they could.

"Bulma —" Gohan grunted out. "I'm about to — !"

Gohan closed his eyes, as did his clone, as their bodies' collective frustration from holding in their cum overwhelmed them, them giving earth-shaking roars as, with an explosion of energy, they transformed into the Super Saiyan 2 stat, cumming hard into her, the energy they released into her body through their semen making her already fertile womb even more fertile, her body producing two eggs in each of her moments, only for the seeds to swarm both with reckless abandon, impregnating her in seconds.

Gohan's body, not used to this level of sex, felt his ballsack and cock hurting from the strain of how much he'd cum in those moments, but as his clone merged back with him, and he pulled out of her asshole, Bulma fell on her side, huffing out rapid breaths, sweat glistening off of her body as she gave a fucked-stupid expression.

His body reverted to his base form, eyes dazed, before he collapsed beside her, them breathing heavily as they laid together, Gohan pulling Bulma close to him for warmth, this enough to stir her mind, her rolling over to face him, smiling before she reached to his face, grasping his cheek before she cradled his head and pulled it into her bosom, their hearts hammering in their chests.

The sound of a baby crying over the felled baby monitor made both perk up however, them looking up, before Bulma sat up, Gohan doing the same, her trying to get up, only to realize that she couldn't move her legs from how hard he'd fucked her.

"Gohan, could you carry me to Trunks?" Bulma asked, and though surprised, Gohan nodded, him picking her up in a bridal style before carrying her there, the corporation mostly empty at that point in the night, but Gohan still speeding along anyways.

* * *

As the baby cried, Gohan sat Bulma down on a nearby chair.

Therein, Bulma reached to Trunks, bringing the baby up to her and cradling him.

Watching him cry, Gohan paused, unsure of what to do to help, but Bulma, seeing his distressed expression, giving a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Just relax with him."

She reached the baby carefully over to him, Gohan cradling him, the baby curled into a blanket, Bulma instructing him before he began to walk the swaddled infant around the room, watching as the baby was gradually calmed down by this action, him walking around a long while after, even after Trunks finally went to sleep.

The minutes passed, and, eventually, Bulma managed to get him to lay the infant down, him carrying her back to her room.

It was only on returning back and stepping inside that he realized what a mess he'd made of her room.

"I'm sorry about this Bulma." He looked to the woman who clung to him, Bulma sighing.

"It's fine Gohan. Why don't we just sleep in your room for tonight?" She asked, and it was she leaned in close to peck his cheek that he found himself flushing faintly, Bulma feeling his hard member press up under her butt and flushing in realization.

"Wow — you really have a lot more libido than I can handle." She admitted.

He nodded stiffly, still carrying her to his room and laying down with her, keeping his urges at bay long enough for him to calm down and sleep.

* * *

"The powers lying dormant here are quite extraordinary."

Walking with a cape billowing at his feet, Dabura walked to the edge of the ship Babidi's forces resided in.

"Powerful or not, what matters is that enough energy is gathered to release Majin Buu." His master spoke behind him, the demon looking over his shoulder to him.

"As it stands, the influx of energy being tossed about this planet is massive, especially for this part of the galaxy. Finding the source of it may prove difficult at this time."

The hunched figure scowled.

"Don't you have anything of use to me, while we wait?"

"It may be possible, but then, what purpose would I have in bringing them out?" Dabura asked.

"To pick up the pace!" He yelled impatiently, Dabura frowning at this.

"If you're truly in that great of a hurry, I will see what can be done."

Dabura turned away, walking to a telecommunications' device that stood within the ship, activating it and beginning a transmission to be sent to his kingdom.

It took a few moments' time, but, when enough time passed, the video feed was established, a blue skinned woman with long, flowing white hair looking back at him.

"Is everything alright Dabura?" Her purple eyes tense, Dabura only smiled reassuringly.

"All is well, Towa. I call asking you for assistance with certain matters."

"What do you need?" Towa frowned.

"I heard tell of a seal that was broken in Other World, containing a group of powerful beings. What I would like is for you to enlist them under our services, so that Lord Babidi's ambitions can be fulfilled more quickly."

"I'm willing to help. However, you've been gone for nearly three centuries." Towa pointed out. "Are you absolutely sure that this Majin Buu will be able to destroy all of the Ether Realm?"

"According to Babidi, Majin Buu's power is of another realm entirely." He answered. "Even after I submitted to him, and he enhanced my powers immensely, that was still the case."

Towa didn't seem convinced, but said nothing of her feelings on the matter.

"I'll go to investigate." She answered, standing up before taking up her staff, giving a last look to him. "Just — be careful, Dabura."

"I will, Towa."

With this, the line was cut, Towa looking up to the ceiling before scowling, hand raising itself as she began the act of creating a portal to the Ether Realm, and, from there, to the Other World, immediately sensing a cluster of immense powers before she floated up, entering through the hole to the other side, the five powers dormant.

As Towa traversed the area, she saw it to be a form of hellscape, where a crowd of people of the same race gathered together, chanting and throwing objects.

She walked amidst the crowd, seeing the figure up close: A muscular man with teal skin and orange hair, who was visibly angry at the insults hurled his way, along with the general number of objects hurled up at him.

"You can hear me, can't you?" Towa asked, the man looking down at her instinctively, face bloodied and bruised, the calls of the words "coward" and other such words still coming in cacophonous chants. "You want down from there, don't you?"

"Who — Who are you?"

"I am Towa, second in line to the throne of the Demon Realm. I've come seeking your aid."

The figure scowled.

"What aid could I give you?" He asked. "And why would I help you to begin with?"

"If you can agree, I will grant you a reprieve of your time here — 1 day. But if you can succeed, then I will restore you to life, as you once were before you were sent down here."

The man's expression flickered with surprise, but seeing the determined look in her eyes, he faked an indulgent sigh.

"Alright — if you can get the rest of my group out, you've got a deal."

Towa's staff became engulfed in a dark magical power, and she aimed it at him, a pulse of energy shooting into him prior to his power being restored, an explosion of power coming out that destroyed all the people around them, the man floating down to his feet, smirking before crossing his arms.

"Alright Towa. I'm Bojack, leader of the Galaxy Soldiers. What's this task you've decided to give us?"

* * *

**A/N: **Given this is a remake of Uncontrollable Lust from the ground up, I still want to say upfront that the plot events are going to be more streamlined in accordance with the original story, as well as changing some events so that they line up more with how the Dragon Ball timeline was supposed to go.

In this story, for instance, Gohan being Trunks' true father involves him becoming sexually active at an even younger time than the original.

I recall a lot of people who told me that Bulma isn't a pedophile and wouldn't do this, but then, when Bulma went on a road trip around the world to find a cluster of mystical gems that can grant people ANY wish, and decides to spend her Summer vacation trying to wish up the perfect boyfriend, flirts or shows interest in flirting with basically every conventionally attractive male in the story, tried panty flashing Kid Goku, who physically looked like a kid despite being a teenager (cause Saiyan genes), and eventually marries Vegeta and has two children with him after all the terrible, terrible things he did before the end of the Buu Saga, I honestly still wonder if this is really that far beneath her standards.


	2. Path to Potential

Vegeta cursed under his breath while looking to the people before him, floating in a group that formed a spread out semi-circle around him.

"You really plan on taking _me_ on?" He asked, scoffing at the levels of power on display before him.

"That really depends on you, doesn't it?" One of the figures asked, a short one who donned a turban.

Vegeta looked, then scoffed impassively.

These ones were just getting in the way of his training, he thought, eyes narrowed.

"I take it that you aren't interested in the power that we provide?" A low, regal voice spoke down to him, Vegeta looking to find Dabura there, arms crossed.

He regarded the caped figure and the one who wore a bandana, sensing that their powers were substantially stronger than the rest of the lot.

Of the two, however, the caped one sported a greater power, nearly equal that of Cell.

"You've come here to offer me power? You really think I'd trust any of you to give me power?" Vegeta smirked. "If it's all the same to you, I'll give you all a demonstration of how mistaken you all are."

Though the cronies visibly braced themselves, the ones sporting a bandana and cape only smirked in turn as Vegeta clenched his fists, a curdling sensation starting at the base of his back, intensifying at a skyrocketing pace, before it erupted to spread through his entire body, Vegeta snarling as he was engulfed in a golden glow, power skyrocketing immensely, before he released a breath, clenching a fist before looking to them.

"All of you will be decent warm-ups for when I take my rightful mantle as the apex of Saiyan potential."

The wariness of the bandana wearing man's underlings was blatant, yet he was the first to volunteer, floating forward while regarding the prince.

"You've definitely got some strength — but can you put it to good use?"

"A dead man walking shouldn't worry about others."

Energy formed around Bojack, and their powers made the air crackle with energy, a spark arc of lightning flashing around them. They held one another's gazes for but a moment, Vegeta clenching his gloved fists, Bojack uncrossing his arms.

They burst towards one another at once, the explosive force of their collision sending shockwaves that picked up a swift wind.

* * *

The sound of combat within the gravity chamber was tense, the upgrades that Bulma had given to it being utilized by her new boyfriend.

With a full month passing by, Gohan found himself speeding alongside the various bots Bulma had made to help him train, despite being under the effects of 2,000 times the Earth's gravity, Gohan finding himself smirking as he noted the feeling of power coursing through him.

It was only with the announcement that it was time for the new tournament being done that he left, walking alongside Bulma as they left with Trunks, as well as the older variant, who'd come back in time in order to visit for a short while.

Soon enough, all of them were on their way to the tournament in question, Gohan having little idea what laid in store for him.

In the tournament proper, there was little true competition, even as Gohan found himself against a cluster of people in a battle royale.

Where the problems began to crop up was when, during the semifinals, an alien with an utterly immense power began to go about attacking him with lethal force, with the ensuing fight involving them tearing through the arena they had occupied, only for his opponent to gain backup in the form of three aliens of a similar species.

For the life of him, he had no context outside of the fact that they'd brutalized Trunks and Krillin, who laid unconscious on the ground, and made a grandiose announcement of how their leader, Bojack, wanted to take over the planet.

With it only taking place about ten minutes after the match started, with Gohan sensing each of their powers were immense in magnitude — nearly the same level as Cell had been when he'd first attained his Semi-Perfect form —he braced himself for the worst.

One among them carried a strange container with a needle sticking out the end of it, a bearded man.

"You're a Saiyan too, aren't you? The child of Goku." The leader, Bojack, asked, arms crossed.

"Killing that prince after stealing his energy gave us a substantial amount for our quota." The bearded man said. "That purple haired one was just the same."

Gohan had been silent ever since they'd revealed themselves to him, but his sharp eyes narrowed.

"You hurt my friends, and then you hurt my son." He began to step forward, fury welling up inside him, but there being a tranquility, a sense of purpose, to it that he had not felt in a long time.

He sped forward, and in the blink of an eye, he was before the group of four.

"You brought this on yourself."

His power was released as a wall of force, and the abrupt, but short ranged, shockwave sent all of them yelling as they hurtled through the air.

Gohan lifted a hand and fired a ball of energy, it exploding on impact with his first target, the turban wearing alien that had originally attacked him, him dying with a scream of pain, Gohan then looking to find Bojack flying back into view, the other two aliens, one a woman and the other the alien holding the container of energy, gazing down at Gohan with shock and fear upon righting themselves.

"Zangya, Bujin!" Bojack yelled, tone an unspoken order.

Zangya's shocked expression receded, and the pair both nodded gravely.

"Yes!" She said, before thrusting her palms forward, Bujin doing the same with his free hand, nigh imperceptible strings shooting out that encased themselves around Gohan, his eyes widening, before he saw Bujin flying towards him, the container poised to stab into him.

"Hmph."

Waiting for the right moment, he felt how strong the threads were, his energy bursting outwards, rupturing the threads as the alien froze in place on realizing the threads had no effect, Gohan's cold gaze spearing through him.

One instant, he was below him, but in the space of the next instant, he'd blurred out of view, speed too great for even light to reflect off of his body, hand outstretched, only for an energy to form around his adversary that engulfed him, teleporting him away just before Gohan's hand could grab at the handle of the container to snatch it away.

This surprise did not last long enough to keep him from looking to Bojack, who regarded this with a cold glare, scowling, only for his eyes to widen, a magical force forming around him that Gohan braced himself against, a powerful updraft of force kicking up as Bojack's power intensified greatly, a mark forming on his forehead, before a green energy erupted violently around him, the building beginning to collapse around them from the potency of the transformation.

This caused Gohan to whip around, seeing some of the debris falling towards Krillin and Trunks, his eyes widening as he made a move to rush towards them, only for the transformed Bojack to come up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Gohan in a bear hug.

With Krillin defeated, all of Trunks' energy drained, and both of them unconscious, Gohan knew that falling debris would be enough to grievously injure them, and in desperation, he opened his mouth to release a beam of ki, head turning so the beam moved at an arc to destroy a number of this, the debris being destroyed, but Gohan not stopping with this, shifting his elbow to ram it harshly into Bojack's gut, the blow powerful, but it not enough to make him let go, consecutive elbow attacks proving fruitless, before the boy grit his teeth, his muscles tensing, before his energy skyrocketed and burst around him in an explosion of golden light, Bojack being blown back with a roar of pain, but Gohan, landing on his feet, turned, the Super Saiyan's cold teal eyes narrowed as he shot forward.

With a punch that tore through the being's abdomen, Bojack's body was bisected from the force of the attack, before exploding into dust.

Looking to the girl who remained, Zangya stared, wide eyed and horrified at the display of power he exerted.

He stepped closer to her, and she tried to move and run away, yet fear had paralyzed her legs, making her stumble back, falling on her butt as the Saiyan walked up to her, glaring down at her fearful expression, before Zangya, gulping visibly, lowered her head, bracing herself for death.

"Do you know where the other one went?" Gohan asked.

It took her a moment to comprehend that he'd asked her something, and she looked up to him.

"W-What?"

"Do you know where the other one went?" He asked her again, Zangya nodding stiffly after another moment. "Take me to him."

"You—You're not going to kill me?"

"My biggest priority is getting Trunks' power back to him. That's all I can do at the moment."

He reached a hand out to her, helping her back to her feet, and Zangya watched as he looked to the unconscious pair of people on the ground, him flying down and going about pumping a large amount of ki into them to let their bodies heal, the boy picking both of them up carefully before flying up, looking to Zangya.

"Come with me, so I can get them to safety. Then we can go."

She numbly nodded, not needing to be told twice as she processed the quick turnaround of circumstances.

She and Gohan flew through the air, back to the tournament audience stands, where he quickly found Bulma, #18 and Chi-Chi standing in the stands amid the crowd of panicking people.

"A new situation's come up," Gohan said, him explaining as best he could, "so I have to go now. Can you make sure these two are given the help they need?"

When Bulma answered yes, he only turned, looking to Zangya to guide him, and in moments, the two flew through the air towards their destination, Gohan reverting to his base form.

"What were you all trying to do with Trunks and Vegeta's energy?" Gohan asked her, Zangya looking back.

"Some people revived us to help them release some kind of monster." Zangya answered. "They said that if we got enough power, we'd be able to live."

"And you all decided to try taking over the planet?" He asked, Zangya looking down, but reluctantly nodding.

"I know better now though." She added. "I won't try it. It wasn't even my idea in the first place, it was Bojack's."

"You were just his lackey?"

"For lack of a better term. If I join you, would that be enough for me to live?"

Gohan gauged her for a few moments, and, despite himself, nodded.

He surmised that she was the sort that was most keen on fighting for whoever was the strongest person around, which, assuming Bojack's power was his normal state, would have made him the strongest person around if not for the hurdles Gohan had gone through, alongside his father, to say nothing of Cell, who himself had reached Bojack's power and beyond it in a short amount of time.

They soon arrived at a pod like structure, where a door opened to let them inside, the pair landing on the ground before it, sharing a look.

"They should be inside." Zangya said, walking forward, Gohan following warily behind her, sensing no malice in her energy, but keeping up his guard anyhow.

They jumped inside, falling down a long vertical tunnel before landing on the first floor, a small room that looked rather drab in nature, a figure appearing that had armor on him.

Said armored man discussed how they needed to defeat him in order to progress and prevent the resurrection of a being named Majin Buu, and as Gohan heard it, Zangya sized the figure up before looking to Gohan.

"What's the call boss? You want me to pull my weight?" She smirked confidently, and sensing that this figure, Pui Pui, had a much weaker power level than Zangya, but malevolence on par with Bojack and Cell, Gohan narrowed his eyes, before he moved, appearing right before the person and ramming his fist ruthlessly into his abdomen, Pui Pui doubling over in shock, mind unable to process the pain of the attack he'd just delivered to him, before a faint release of ki was shot into his body, blowing him up with a scream of pain.

"If you can help me, that's fine. But I can't afford to play around." Gohan said, looking back to Zangya, who blinked in shock, but gave no rebuttal.

"I understand. I'll uh — keep that in mind."

The door to the next floor opened, and they set down.

More people were sent to fight them, but though they had strange powers at work, they were each soundly defeated by their combined power, to the point that, when they faced a tall demon with pink skin, black hair and a moustache, when Gohan would make to attack on sight, he instead transformed on sensing the demon's immense power, Dabura not alone, but being accompanied by the person that had been teleported away, still holding the container on hand.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender and give me back Trunks and everyone else's energy." Gohan said, eyes narrowed.

"My boy, you needn't worry about that any longer." The demon answered. "You should serve under Lord Babidi, and help us raise Majin Buu."

Though Dabura spoke to him, Gohan already sensed the attempts of another power to go about controlling him, and he narrowed his eyes, looking to the person beside the demon king.

"Give it here." He spoke in a forceful tone, and the man flinched under his glare, but Dabura floated down, a dark magical force acting to activate around him, engulfing him in a dark energy as he smirked.

"I'll just have to break your will, so you will know where you belong." He said, before flying towards Gohan, who only scowled in turn at the intensity of Dabura's skyrocketing power, him bursting forward to attack him in turn.

"Zangya, get that thing!" He roared, firing a ball of energy at the person holding the container, Zangya watching her comrade give a frightened scream of terror just before the attack destroyed him, with her smirking before nodding, rushing forward as the container fell to the ground, Gohan fighting Dabura.

In spite of his immense powers, the demon's own magically enhanced strength was enough to match Gohan's abilities, the power at work being enough to go about needing his Super Saiyan 2 form to do it, but it still not being enough.

As Gohan went about evading a number of dark red and black energy balls that Dabura launched after him, however, Zangya, seeing the even tide of the battle, shot forward while Dabura's back was turned, her promptly stabbing the end of the container into his back and draining the king of all his powers, Dabura's eyes going wide, but him unable to stop it as it happened, how, in moments, his powers were virtually gone.

At this, he fell limp, falling from the sky, and Gohan, grunting from the splitting headache he had finally easing, finally launched a ball of energy at the falling demon that killed him instantly.

Gohan looked up to Zangya, who regarded the container before looking back to him.

"... here." She offered to him, Gohan flying over and taking it. "You might need this."

Seeing a meter on it, Gohan frowned.

"Was it full of just Dabura's energy?" He asked.

"Yes. It seems like they already sacrificed it to the person inside there." Zangya nodded to the opening door. "Should we finish it?"

Gohan wore a thoughtful look, then nodded, them flying forward.

Once inside, they could only hear the incoherent babbling of the person inside, a small impish wizard that yelled cantankerously at a large, spherical shell.

"So close, so CLOSE—!"

"That's him?" Gohan asked, Zangya nodding. "And the monster, is it inside that ball?"

Babidi wheeled around at their voices, seeing them there, and, in his moment of desperation, he unleashed a full assault of his magic at them, trying to possess the both of them, and though Zangya's balance grew unstable, Gohan, sensing what it was, gripped the container, aimed it, then sped forward, running the lizard creature through with his own tool, before going about draining the power out of him and into the container.

The lizard's eyes grew wide, as all his magical powers were drained out of him, Gohan looking to Babidi for but a moment before pulling the tool out of his wound, the lizard falling limply to the ground, before Gohan raised his foot over the lizard's head, Babidi trying in vain to plead for mercy, before his foot rocketed down to crush Babidi's head underfoot, a splatter of blood and fluids coming across the floor, Gohan stepping away before promptly blowing the corpse up to nothing.

"Alright." He looked to Zangya, who held her head with a groan. "I'm going to head back. I have to fix all this."

Zangya nodded mutely, the two flying off, unaware of the demon woman who'd watched their raid on Babidi's ship carry itself out.

Towa floated inside the space where Dabura had been defeated, regarding the battlefield with a shocked expression, looking at the smoldering ashes of her older brother.

"... it's fine. I can just… bring Dabura back to life." She turned, struggling to keep a composed expression as she went.

* * *

As they flew off, Zangya suddenly faltered and fell out of the sky, Gohan looking back to her and flying to catch her, eyes widening when he realized her form was dissipating.

"What happened?" He asked in shock.

"It seems like the spell that let me come back to life in the first place is wearing off." She muttered, before looking up to him. "You can revive me though, can't you?"

"I can only do what I can." Gohan answered, surprised still.

"Well… it's better than nothing." Zangya closed her eyes, disappearing faster. "Take care of yourself, regardless."

The woman disappeared in his arms, and Gohan frowned, but didn't give a rebuttal, instead turning to fly off to the distance.

* * *

Gohan lamented the fact that he couldn't revive everyone who'd died up to that point, as the dragon balls had become inert from Cell's assault just months prior.

As he found himself standing over Trunks and Krillin however, lying asleep on a hospital bed, he sighed to himself.

"It's hard to think that this is how it happened. Tournaments aren't usually this lethal, are they?" Gohan asked, looking up to Bulma as she sat at the foot of the bed on the opposite side of Trunks, cradling his present counterpart in her arms.

"There WAS that time Master Roshi blew up the Moon. But no, they usually aren't. It can't be helped that this sort of thing happened." She answered, stroking some of Present Trunks' bangs out of his face. "What about you though? Do you plan on doing anything with that?" Bulma nodded to the container he'd brought with him, and the youth nodded in turn.

"I'm going to try harnessing these powers for myself. I'm not sure if it's going to be useful or not, but it's better than having it in the wrong hands."

"Are you sure about this? You don't want to mess with things you don't fully understand." Bulma warned, to which Gohan nodded, giving a sheepish smile.

"It being dangerous is part of why I want to understand it. I want to do everything in my power so that nothing can threaten you or anyone I love." Gohan looked to the resting form of Future Trunks, his smile dropping. "There's still a loose end or two there. I'm not really sure if I'm strong enough though."

Bulma reached over to him, firmly grasping his shoulder, and Gohan met her gaze, seeing her eying him.

"Gohan? You can take your time with this stuff." She assured him. "You're already training at two thousand times Earth's gravity, and juggling studies and taking care of Trunks on top of that. You can give yourself room to breathe in all of this."

He hadn't realized the tension in his body, the weighing exhaustion of today's events on his mind, before she said this, her assurance making all of it dissipate, him taking a deep breath.

"You're right. I just don't want to mess things up again. Cell was a close call, and if not for all the training I did with your machines, this would have gone bad really quickly. I don't really do this because I like it, I just do it because… I'm honestly just scared of that day coming, when everything goes wrong, and I can't save anyone. I never want that day to come, so I push myself as hard as I can."

"That's fine. I admire that about you. Just remember to not go too far too fast, okay?"

He nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. I have an idea though, if you let me borrow the Dragon Radar."

Bulma tilted her head, then nodded.

* * *

In the span of the next hour, Gohan gathered the inert dragon balls and brought them together on Dende's Lookout.

"Would it be possible to place the dragon balls inside the Time Chamber?" He asked Dende.

"To speed up the process for when they return to their full power?" Dende asked him, to which he nodded.

"It could make trying to fix the damage from a catastrophe a lot faster. Keeping them locked inside could make it easier to hide, if someone tried to use them against us." Gohan added.

Dende nodded his agreement.

"With recent events, I can understand the necessity of that. You can certainly try."

Gathering them in his arms, Gohan walked to the Chamber and set the balls down inside, huffing with relief at his deed being done, before he walked back out to Dende.

"Could you also heal Trunks and Dende for me? They were hurt pretty badly during the fight." He told him, to which Dende nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this happened, Towa was dealing with another issue entirely.

"What do you MEAN you sent him to Heaven?!" She exclaimed you at King Yemma, uncaring of the fact that she was holding the entire line of souls behind her.

"I figured it was only fitting. Hell would be a Heaven for him, so I sent him to Heaven to be in Hell."

Could she even _get_ to Heaven to revive him? She internally wondered, looking up before floating, her dashing out of the judgement hall and upwards.

* * *

On arriving there, she found Dabura quickly.

He had always been upright in his pride as a king of the Demon Realm, ever prepared to enter battle with the enemy, willing to employ any tactics necessary for his conquests.

For many, he was a great example of what a ruler of their Realm was meant to be, thought to be a worthy successor to their their grandfather's legacy.

And he was merrily playing ring around the rosie with some children who'd been sent there as well, flower chain around his and the children's head.

Dabura was beside himself in joy, but she knew upon seeing him that she was too late, that all traces of her older brother had truly died upon entering this cursed land.

And so, with no reserve, Towa screamed in terror and fled as far from there as possible, fearing it would contaminate her as well.

* * *

Returning to the Demon Realm a long while after, however, she kept her expression calm as she went back to her kingdom, the castle's servants all receiving her warmly, but her being straight-faced.

"Lady Towa, welcome back!" One of them said, a maid, whose smile dropped when Towa walked past her. "Was... the venture with King Dabura successful?"

Towa stopped, frowning deeply.

"It… wasn't." She said with difficulty. "I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself."

"Oh. Well, if you need anything, just say the word." The maid answered.

She walked forward, going to her bed chambers and locking the door behind her.

She processed the last day of her life, how she had gone from being assured that Dabura's centuries-long plan to render the Ether Realm to nothing would come to fruition, how the Galaxy Soldiers had been so easily dispatched in spite of their powers, and how, even with her Dark Magic potently amplifying her brother's power, the child who'd killed them was still able to keep up with him.

Sitting on her bed, she held her head wearily.

"This isn't going to work." She looked forward. "I can't keep waiting for someone else to destroy it all for us. I have to take matters into my own hands if it's going to be successful."

She laid down, using the technology she had on hand to go about sending a telegram to the leaders of the army corps.

"_Gather recruits for me. I need people who are competent in combat, be it physical or in magic._" The telegram ordered.

She had to dispose of any people standing in her way, first and foremost, and she knew exactly who she needed to kill first.

* * *

In Capsule Corp., Gohan sat across from Bulma after she'd called him in to talk to him after Trunks had fallen asleep.

It had been a week or so after the entire debacle with Bojack, yet, while Gohan wanted to go about reviving those who'd died in the tournament and try reviving Zangya (he imagined he'd have to go to New Namek to revive Vegeta), he'd also commissioned Bulma to go about creating a small ship similar to the one his father had taken to Namek, to serve the same functions for him inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, something he'd theorized would allow him to enhance the effects by ten times the limit of the gravity chamber.

He'd kept the container of energy and magic safe, and decided that he'd use the extra wish to go about gaining total knowledge of how to use the energies trapped inside before he injected it into himself.

In light of all of that, however, he'd kept up with his daily life, training consistently while keeping up with his studies and having his semi-nightly fun with Bulma, while watching their child and helping to tend to him.

Overall, he'd been juggling the various things he'd been doing as best he could, and so, on seeing the expression Bulma wore, found himself on edge.

"You wanted to talk to me Bulma?" He asked her, and Bulma gave a small smile.

"Gohan, I wanted to tell you… I'm pregnant again." She informed, his eyes widening. "I took a test today, and it came back positive."

"Oh. Well, isn't that great?" He half smiled.

She looked down sadly.

"The last time it happened, it was… scary." She admitted. "I didn't know what to think, or what to say. I didn't even know if it was your child or Vegeta's, but I managed to do a DNA test when you visited. At the time though, I kind of wished that it wasn't yours."

"Really? Why?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Because… you're too young to have children. Most people _twice_ your age wouldn't want that." She explained. "That's why I didn't really get on you for not being there before. Now though, it's different. Since you're here with me, it'll be more difficult to keep it a secret."

"... why should it be a secret in the first place?" Gohan asked.

The question had gnawed at him for quite some time, how it was always treated like a terrible secret to be kept, and though he imagined there were consequences that would be faced by his mother and others, the more he thought of it, the less sense it made to him.

He had survived encounters with various members of an alien army working in the black market of entire planets, had escaped death because his friends and father had always managed to help him, and his father had died from him being careless, with the planet itself being subject to great peril in the first place because he'd always been too weak or scared to step up.

Wanting, more than anything, to better himself to not commit the same mistakes he'd had in the past, the idea of perpetuating the lie about the nature of their relationship seemed like it was just more trouble than it was really worth.

For Bulma's part, she was visibly surprised at his question, but paused.

"That's... just the way it is. It's not exactly a good thing for people as young as you to have children, and… it's even worse for the adults that have children with people your age." Bulma answered. "I could go to prison if the wrong people ever found out the truth, to say nothing of how the company could be affected."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"I didn't know. I'm… sorry, Bulma."

"It's my fault for letting it come to this. I'm still planning to have the baby, but I want you to know that we can't broadcast it. Not for now, at least. When you get older, I think it should be fine to really be open about it. Until then, I want to keep it secret that this is what we're doing."

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I wish things could be different. I wish I didn't have to hide this."

"It's okay. We just have to bear with it for now. Let's keep working as hard as we have, okay? We just have to be a bit more careful."

Gohan nodded, and he went about walking with her up to her room for the night, thinking on the last few nights he'd spent having sex with Bulma, how his ceaseless libido had led to her being unable to fully satisfy him, but his errant attempts leading to this.

He smiled faintly despite this, saying good night to Bulma, who regarded him briefly, then looked inside.

"You'll be in there for a year, right? Will you be alright, without having fun?"

"I'll… be okay." Gohan said. "I'd rather not cause any more trouble, if I can."

Bulma chuckled.

"The deed's already done. We can do it again, just for today. By the time you come out, it'll be a step closer to where we can be open about it."

"... Bulma? What exactly ARE we?" Gohan asked. "Are you my girlfriend? Or… something else?"

She paused, then looked down.

"Do you know what you want us to be?" She turned to him, tone casual.

He thought it over briefly, then answered.

"Until you think it's safe, I don't want to be anything more than a father for our kids. But when I'm old enough, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh." Bulma hid her disappointment. "That's good."

"... no." He sighed. "That's what I _want_ to think I want. The truth is, I want you to be my girlfriend. Or… whatever word best describes what we are. But we shouldn't, so… I won't. At least, not directly."

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"I'll tell you later." Gohan said. "For now, it's best if we get some rest. It'll be tomorrow for you, but it'll be a year for me. I'll see you then." He told her, before walking away to go to his room, Bulma watching after him, then smiling to herself.

"Until then, Gohan." She said, before turning in for the night.

* * *

A/N: One step closer.

I decided to basically discontinue the stories for Oedipus and Pleasures Across Time, despite how popular some of them were, primarily because I disliked the direction both of them took.

With that in mind, I eventually just decided to recycle the original ideas and plotlines I had for those two and meld them into here so they don't all go to waste.

Until then, I'll just work on these chapters one step at a time


	3. The Slow Path (Zangya)

With a full day having passed from the time where he'd first placed the dragon balls inside the Time Chamber, Gohan found himself before them as they hummed, as if resonating with the desire to make wishes by him.

"Dende, I can only make two wishes when I use the dragon to revive multiple people, right?" Gohan asked his friend, Dende nodding. "What if I used one wish to wish for the _power _to revive people instead, and did it that way?"

Dende blinked, gaining a thoughtful look.

"I think it should be possible. Did you have another two wishes that you wanted to make?"

"I had some in mind." Gohan nodded.

They invoked the dragon, and as the eternal dragon formed above them, asking for their wishes.

Gohan's first wish was to have the power to revive people, to the best of Shenron's power, and to have an understanding of how his powers functioned, which was granted.

His second wish was to have the ability to go about gaining a full understanding of how any ability he so chose worked, the full potential of them, and how to best attain it, which was granted.

Giving a thoughtful look, he pondered his third wish as he gained an influx of information in his mind about the nature of his powers, and the way they could prosper.

In time, he decided.

"My third wish is to have a sense of when enemies who will threaten the Earth will arrive, and the sort of training I need to do in order to beat them." Gohan decided.

Shenron paused on hearing this wish, studying his mind to gain an understanding of his desires.

"Very well." His eyes glowed, and as the final wish was granted, Gohan's eyes closed as he processed all of this information, taking in a deep breath as the dragon dispersed into balls and shot throughout the Earth.

"... Dende, we'll have to leave the dragon balls inside the chamber for a few years." Gohan told him. "The way we've been using them, the dragon balls will overflow with negative energy if we don't give them proper time to disperse it all."

"Is that what your new power is warning you about?"

"Yes. For now though, I have to start reviving some people."

Gohan floated up, then burst forward.

As had been the case, his power to revive was strictly limited to people who had been killed once by unnatural causes, although the issue of having a time limit set on who could be revived could be circumvented, provided he had enough ki to supply the person a year after they had died.

Provided that a year had not passed, he could revive them at his leisure, although, with the vast majority of people in the universe not having ki as massive as his, sparing his fellow Saiyans, Cell, Dabura and Bojack's group, Gohan felt that this would largely be a non-issue for him as well.

In spite of this, he still could not revive those who had been killed once before, which would mean a round trip to New Namek would be due to revive Vegeta.

Thus, he promptly revived those who'd died in the tournament, then, as per their deal, he went about reviving Zangya.

The woman was quite surprised when she realized that she was indeed alive again, having only been killed the first time by a Saiyan named Goku and another warrior named Pikkon when they'd first gotten free, but was grateful to Gohan regardless.

In light of her immense power, however, her being the strongest person on the planet alive barring himself, he promptly used his other newfound power to analyze her abilities and potential, seeing that her abilities heavily resembled the Super Saiyan transformation.

"So, what did you want for me to do, now that you've revived me?" Zangya asked him.

Knowing her potential, he had decided to have her join him to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

The first week was spent acquainting themselves with one another.

Zangya, despite being nervous, was still eager to please.

Gohan's general training regimen involved training her alongside him to get stronger.

One day, after training, they ate together, Zangya finding herself asking, "Did you decide to let me live to help you get stronger?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea. I honestly was originally planning to kill you, but the situation changed when I realized the energy had disappeared. By the time you and I beat everyone, I could already tell you'd be a good training partner, if nothing else. Since you only did the things you did on Bojack's orders, I thought that you deserved another chance at life."

"Well, thanks for holding up your end of the bargain. Hell is… well, Hell." She lamented. "What exactly are you training for though?"

"My father was the guardian of Earth before me, and when the time came for me to take his place, I got careless and nearly caused the end of the planet. Even in the end, I still wasn't able to save everyone it by myself, so I decided to try my best so that I wouldn't be unprepared, especially since my father died because of that."

"Oh. That sounds rough."

Gohan nodded, smiling sadly.

"I've been training nonstop, so I wanted you to come with me to help me fight better."

"Alright. Could I ask you something else though? What are those books you keep going over for hours? I think you'd be a lot stronger if you didn't go over that half as much."

"Oh, well, it's something my mother wanted me to do. She wanted me to balance studying and training my body, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Do you… actually enjoy it though?"

"Studying?"

"Either of those things."

He paused, becoming pensive.

"I see training as kind of like a job, I think, and studying like a hobby that's ALSO like a job. It usually helps me unwind when I'm finished training for the day."

"Do you have anything you DO enjoy for yourself?"

"Does… having sex count?" Gohan asked, Zangya flinching.

"Does it — you already have a girl?"

"We… sort of broke up already." Gohan said. "I really had fun doing it, and I'd do it all day every day if I could."

"W-Well. I guess that makes sense. That isn't what you brought me in for though, is it?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, then processed her words. "Oh no, not at all!" He laughed. "I really just wanted you to help me get stronger. That's all there is to it."

"I see. Well, alright. Could you teach me some, if you get the time? It's honestly a miracle that we can still understand each other, given how long I was sealed away for."

"Oh, sure! I have something I have to do first though."

Gohan stood up, walking over to the container filled with Babidi and Dabura's power, raising it up carefully, before stabbing himself in with it, releasing the energy inside, it flooding into him briefly, before his eyes widened.

His power curdled around himself, lightning sparking around him, threatening to overtake him, but his pure heart and will refusing to yield, him releasing his own power as it burst around him, the golden aura that engulfed him flickering with black and red energy, Majin marks coating itself over his skin, Gohan roaring out louder and louder, before he transformed with a final push, entering his Super Saiyan 2 state, the powers at last settling into his core, his analysis power enabling him to understand the powers at work inside of him, him chuckling faintly before standing straight, looking to his hands as the Majin marks dissipated from his skin, energy returning to its original golden color, him reverting to normal.

"I think this power could be a bit fun to get used to, I can already tell." Gohan smirked, then looked back to Zangya, walking to her. "You wanted a lesson, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded stiffly, able to feel his power pulsating inside him even without feeling it herself.

* * *

By the time a full month had passed, Gohan began to go about training inside the gravity chamber, Zangya training outside, her watching him from outside it, how he adjusted to what amounted to 3,000 times Earth's gravity and moved.

He was gradually adjusting to the full scope of his new powers, how he converted his own pure hearted desire to protect the Earth into energy through Dabura's magic, in a contrast to the late king's own magic use, which did the same with his desire for destruction.

In addition to this, Gohan found it necessary to go about experimenting with Babidi's magic, with him gaining the capacity to teleport them and others around the dimension, and then try figuring out a way to go about using the power to enhance another person's power by marking them, as Babidi had.

"According to my analysis though, it requires that people sell me their souls for power. I don't think I'll be able to use this power for much." Gohan lamented while explaining it to Zangya.

"Well, if worse comes to worst, I'll sell you my soul. It'd be in better hands with you than it'd be in Hell after all." Zangya noted.

Gohan didn't answer for a moment.

"I'll keep that from happening. I don't want to lose anyone else, especially not you. You have your whole life ahead of you, after all, and your life's worth protecting as much as anyone else."

Zangya raised an eyebrow, then smiled, reaching forward and playfully stroking his chin.

"How kind of you." She teased, him flushing at this, laughing it off with a sheepish grin.

"Just doing the right thing. That's what people do for their friends, right, look out for each other?"

She thought it over.

"What if we were more than friends though?" She wondered, tone flirting. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Oh, uh, maybe? I don't want you to feel like that's what you have to do, because I'd do it regardless."

"I get the feeling you would. You have that sort of feel about you, and you actually have the power to back it up." She smiled. "You'll do fine, with the way you're going. I believe in you."

He smiled warmly at her in light of this, nodding.

"Would you like to protect the Earth with me? You've gotten a lot stronger than before too after all."

"If you'd have me. I can't guarantee I'll pull my weight compared to you, but I'll do my best."

Gohan gauged her power, and was quite certain that she would, as she'd become nearly equal to Cell's Perfect Form by then.

* * *

By the three month mark, Gohan had gotten an overall good grasp on the scope of his abilities, as well as the potential of the forms he'd yet to take.

For that matter, he decided to go about graphing it out, dubbing them as being Super Saiyan 1-3, in addition to another strange set of transformations he didn't quite understand the conditions on getting, even with his self analysis, but figured he'd take it one step at a time.

For this purpose, he made it his mission to go about mastering his Super Saiyan 2 state in the same way he'd mastered Super Saiyan.

In addition to this, Zangya had started going about training in the gravity chamber while he was otherwise working on his other powers or studying, with her gaining access to her race's equivalent of Super Saiyan, the Junos form.

They worked on mastering their forms, at Gohan's urgings, over the course of the following weeks.

* * *

By the six month mark, while Zangya had not managed to go about mastering the Junos form, she ended up overshooting the gravity chamber, and was greatly injured as a direct result.

As Gohan did his best to nurse her back to health, she insisted on getting back up to train and push herself, but he made her rest still, with her eventually giving in and doing so.

"You really shouldn't be delaying your training." She told him one day. "You're already making good progress."

"I'm plenty strong. I can take a couple days of rest." He told her, making sure the makeshift casts he'd made for her fractured legs were still serving their purpose. "There's nothing wrong with getting injured. It happens all the time."

Zangya watched as he brought the food he'd made for her to her, her looking up at him.

"I don't really understand. Is this normal for people on this planet? To be... fine with weakness?" Zangya asked him.

"I really don't know." Gohan admitted. "I don't know the world enough to say. Really, it feels like a lot of people are more concerned with someone being strong enough, or they don't care about them."

"Then… why?"

Gohan smiled sadly.

"I think I just always hated that. It never seemed fair that that's the way it goes, especially when it was people who only wanted to take lives. There's more to people than how strong they are, and you're no exception."

Zangya looked up to him, then smiled gently.

"Thank you." She said, truly grateful. "I really appreciate it."

It took roughly half a month for her body to completely heal, but while she had a transformation that was like Super Saiyan in function and power enhancement, she did not also have a injury induced power boost to boast from it.

She was still apologetic for causing their progress to slow, but Gohan found himself questioning her.

"Have you ever found yourself in that position before? Where you got injured to that extent?"

"Not me specifically." Zangya admitted after a moment of hesitation. "You remember Bojack and the people we were with, right? We were part of a race of people called the Race of Hera. My group were all pirates that looted planets, because we never really had much in the way of income outside of that. Whenever we conquered a planet, Bojack would always claim that people who lost against us had committed the crime of being too weak, so they didn't deserve to live. That mindset went to all of us too. If we were too weak, then he made sure to kill us for it. We didn't question it, because that meant mutiny to him, and since he and the crew members loyal to him were stronger than the rest of us combined, we just went along with it. We started out with about fifty of us, but by the end, there were barely five of us left. And then, suddenly, it turned out we messed with the wrong guy on the wrong planet, so most of us died in seconds, just like how we ended up getting sealed away in the first place."

Seeing the flicker of gulf in Gohan's expression, Zangya added, "It's fine, don't feel bad for them. I don't really deserve the opportunity you've given me, but you did. And I really had no real right to kill those people. So if I ended up dying, I don't really have much room to complain. Still, now that I'm here, I honestly want to have a life spent fighting for the sake of the planet, instead of trying to find my next meal."

"Alright. Just remember not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I could say the same thing to you." She said. "It's okay to take your time, alright?"

"Got it."

With this, they returned to working on their powers, less than five months remaining.

* * *

By the ninth month, Gohan had managed to regrow his tail by concentrating energy at the base of his spine, had mastered Super Saiyan 2 to the point that it required no stamina to utilize, and was on the cusp of gaining what he understood to be Super Saiyan 3.

In spite of this, he still treated the act of honing the power of his base form as being the most important of his goals, and was able to fight with some difficulty at what amounted to 17,450 times Earth's gravity, largely because the air pressure at the level was so ridiculously high that it became a factor of being able to hold his breath for a long period of time.

Though Zangya had reached a great amount of power, she was still pushing herself as much as possible, the pair consistently training together for the duration of it.

She eventually decided to broach a subject on realizing the nature of her growing fondness for him.

"Hey, Gohan?" Zangya called from the bathroom after cleaning herself up of her sweat, toweling off her hair. "You don't have a girlfriend right now, right?"

The youth was sitting over a tome doing mental problems when she'd asked this, looking at the door.

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

She looked herself in the mirror, then took a breath to steel herself.

"Would you like to have me as one?"

She waited to try and see how he reacted, but he said nothing for a brief moment, shock coating his energy signature.

"If not," her confidence lessened as she ran a hand through her thick, wavy orange locks, "that's okay. I just thought since, you know, you're single and all…"

"I used to have a girlfriend, but we sort of… decided to take a break, until later on." Gohan answered. "I'm not sure how she'd feel about it, but I think you'd make for a good girlfriend. I'd like to try, at least. I don't know if I'll be the best boyfriend, but I do like you."

Zangya paused, then grinned broadly.

"Great then."

Such was how Zangya had gotten Gohan as a boyfriend.

* * *

The remaining few months were spent with Gohan explaining the nature of his relationship with Bulma to Zangya, who regarded the nature of it to be rather peculiar.

"Well, if you plan on going back to her, I'm fine with that, as long as she's fine with you sticking with me too. If not, then, well, I won't hold it against you."

"I'll try to see. I don't want to have to pick between you two, but I still want to take care of the kids she's having by me."

"Good. I'd expect no less from you." Zangya smiled.

* * *

When a full year had finally passed, the pair walked out of the Chamber with relieved expressions, stepping out into the normal air to find the gathered inert dragon balls set together on the Lookout.

Though Gohan and Zangya found themselves with a warm welcome back, their experiences in the Chamber had brought a lot out of them, with it being noted that, while Gohan was able to move far faster due to the gravity training, his power had only increased so much in proportion to it.

In spite of this, their powers had grown intensely nonetheless, and with his greatly acquired skill with his powers, he deemed himself ready for the next trial that laid ahead, carrying the same energy container that had been used to drain Dabura and Babidi in hand.

"This monster they were trying to revive might have some useful powers worth taking. Why don't we go and test our powers out Zangya?" Gohan asked her, Zangya nodding.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Are we taking the express way?"

"Yeah."

He teleported them away to the base of Babidi's ship, walking forward to where Majin Buu lay slumbering in his seal, Gohan analysis bringing back a number of powers that Buu had, him noting the usefulness of most of them when applied correctly.

He looked to Zangya, handing her the container to her.

"From what I'm sensing, it'll be a bit harder to kill this thing. Try draining as much of its powers as possible when you think you see an opening."

"Got it." She noted the ball before them as Gohan pumped the last needed amount of energy into it, how a mist released from inside, before it gathered to form into a singular giant pink blob figure with a purple cape and baggy white pants held up by a belt with a Majin emblem on it.

"Huh?" Zangya's face blanked on seeing it there, the thing looking freaky and weird, but nothing one would expect of an actual monster.

Gohan spared no time, transforming into Super Saiyan 2 and speeding up to Buu, there only being ruptures of the sound barrier for all the hundreds of blows he'd peppered into Buu's frontal body in that second, Buu's elastic body taking it in the damage, but Gohan speeding behind him and delivering a rough kick into the creature's back, sending him flying forward, upon which Zangya entered her Junos form and shot up to try jabbing him with the container, only for Buu's body, looking half punched in, to bounce back and roughly repel her with a yell of pain, her hurtling through the air, but flipping herself back, feet skidding on the ground as she slowed, bending her knees before haunching herself up into the air, raising a hand and firing a beam of energy down at the creature, but Buu grinning up and backhanding it, it shifting movement and shooting into the wall, an earthquake rumbling through the ground as it exploded, a large amount of magma flooding the room because of it.

Gohan flew as a blur at Majin Buu, fists blitzing into it rapidly, and as it happened, he established a mental link with Zangya, who, after training with him for so long, could track his movements for that entire time.

'Use the container to stab it into him when you get an opening!'

'Got it!'

With most of Buu's face and body punched in at a rate where he couldn't easily recover, Zangya sped down to him from his blind spot, shooting forward prior to stabbing him with the container, Buu screaming out in pain as the energy draining process happened, yet it grew unstable, unable to fully drain everything, upon which she kicked Buu forward to get him away.

"I can't take it all at once!" Zangya called.

"You still managed to take half." Gohan responded, flying up to her. "Give it to me."

As they pressed it into him, and flooded Buu's powers into him, the raw power boost, even without full control of it, was intense, him looking down to see Buu recovering at a far slower rate than before.

He smirked on realizing the potential of Buu's powers on applying his analysis ability to it once more, and in the next proceeding moments, Buu's subsequent beatdown was savage and unhindered, Gohan pushing him to his limit of what he could take, before Zangya stabbed into him and forcibly drained him of the rest of his power, Gohan, upon sensing there was barely any left to take, unleashing a massive wave of energy that engulfed Buu's body, destroying every last atom before it could regenerate.

Looking to Zangya, she smiled and handed it to him, upon which he aimed it towards himself and penetrated it inside of himself, flooding himself full of energy once more and smirking as he did so.

"These powers could really come in handy." Gohan smiled to her while looking to Zangya. "Though, I'll have to go about training again in the Chamber for a few months. Is that fine with you?"

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Zangya asked, smiling at him, Gohan reaching forward and possessively holding her body closely.

"I certainly would." He chuckled, her kissing her firmly as she did the same, her nodding before they flied away together to the Time Chamber.

* * *

Once inside, Gohan got to work on harnessing Buu's powers into his body, building himself up to integrate it more and more into himself.

The process was swifter than before, however, as he knew from experience how to do it properly.

By the two month point, Gohan had finally come to a decision on how he'd use Buu's power first, but decided to talk to Zangya about it beforehand.

When he'd explained the nature of his abilities to her, and how he wanted to use it, Zangya was surprised more than anything.

"Are you sure?" Zangya blushed. "After everything with Bulma, I'm not sure if you really want that."

"I do. And, honestly, I think it'd be far more effective if you were the one to do it with me."

She fell silent.

"I need a couple days to think about it. Is... that okay?"

"That's fine." He nodded. "Sorry, but is this going too fast? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You might not be used to slow, given your track record. But... well, I appreciate you coming to me with this first." She crossed her arms, looking down in thought. "If I do go through with this idea though... can you promise to stop, if I ask you?"

Gohan nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

For the most part, when Zangya found herself pondering the idea, the fact of the matter remained that she wanted to help Gohan however she could.

The idea of it seemed fine, and since she wanted to help Gohan, it seemed like the easiest way.

It was after a few weeks that she came to her decision on the matter.

* * *

An arm wrapped around her breasts as she sat down on Gohan's lap, the feel of his strong arm wrapped around her stomach calming her nerves.

The pair sitting naked like this, his hands had caressed and soothed her body until her body felt prepared, Gohan smiling as he rubbed his cheek against hers, Zangya letting down her hand from her breasts to rest upon his forearm.

"Are you feeling ready, Zangya?" Gohan asked, Zangya turning to face him, smiling.

"I am."

They shifted in their positions, Zangya laying on her back, spreading her legs apart and baring her body to Gohan, flushing at her nudity as he raised his hand.

Invoking Majin Buu's abilties, he aimed his fingers, sparking with pink lightning, pressing it to himself to warp his biology to broaden the situations where his zenkai boosts were enabled, his hard member growing stiff with anticipation as he moved to crawl over her.

With his half human biology, there was a limit to his potential, according to his age and development , although zenkai boosts allowed Saiyans to make leaps and bounds towards achieving their full potential.

It was with this in mind that Gohan had decided to go about making it so he had zenkai boosts enacted through climaxing during sex — this was perhaps the only thing that he knew that required physical endurance and stamina, something that Bulma lacked, yet Zangya, with her own powers, had a great multitude of.

He began to press his cock into her vagina, prodding the entryway into her, before he began slowly sliding it inside her womanhood as Zangya closed her eyes, Gohan leaning down to kiss her deeply, holding the woman closely as he began to move, gradually building his speed up further and further to allow Zangya to adjust, him soon shoving it roughly in and out of her, cock stretching her pussy to fit him as Zangya moaned faintly, the great warmth and snugness of her pussy around him driving him to keep moving faster and harder, Gohan breaking the kiss as Zangya's knees bent, their shifting flesh deriving pleasure out of both of them.

"Gohan—" Zangya gasped, hugging him closely, firm F-Cups squishing against his chest. "— please, _faster_, you can go—" Gohan spared no hesitance, grunting as he began wildly pounding it inside of her, a cry getting muffled by Zangya as she grit her teeth, eyes clenching, one of her legs straightening upwards, toes curling tightly, the other coiled around her waist. "—ah!"

His hips blurred as they pounded in and out of her, his mind instinctively comparing how sex felt with her compared to with Bulma, Gohan feeling how Zangya felt tighter around him than Bulma, her cunt not as wet, but even hotter than normal, the difference in height and weight between them making Zangya easier to shift his movements with.

She moaned sweetly into his ear as he drilled his blurring hips into her, her tightness making him moan in turn as it happened, but soon, in time, Gohan stopped for a brief moment, his arms unwrapping from around her waist, instead holding her hips to keep his cock pressed firmly against her cervix, Zangya's moans slowing as she breathed heavily, watching him as he shifted to sit on his knees while still inside her, her planting her feet against the mattress as he did so, her hands grasping his shoulders.

"Zangya, could I try something?" Gohan asked her, her nodding after a moment, upon which he reached up, grasping her forearms, before he gripped them upon bringing them down over her taut stomach, Zangya flushing deeply as she felt utterly exposed, only for Gohan to instruct her, asking her to wrap her legs around his waist and cling tightly to it, Zangya complying, but feeling as if she were suspended in mid-air, her unable to fly away under his grip on her arms.

As Gohan floated up himself while still holding her, he decided to make it a game of trust, in that he would not drop her, which was exacerbated by him standing up between their beds in this new position, her being held horizontal over the floor, Zangya biting her lip before closing her eyes.

"Alright, I-I trust you."

Gohan's power began to concentrate, energy forming around him, the sensation of his ki emanating off of his body and cock, caressing her insides, giving Zangya a queasy feeling inside herself, which preceded him resuming his hard thrusts, much harder and much faster than before, her throwing her head back as she cried out, the rough scraping of his cock meshed with the gentle stimulations of his ki driving her wild, her F-Cups bouncing wildly on her chest as her hair scraped against the floor, her being made aware of her position, and her legs clinging all the more tightly to Gohan, who only was made to push deeper inside of her at her actions, Zangya's hands curling into tight fists as he pounded inside with reckless abandon.

There was great liberation for Gohan in being able to go all out, without having to worry about hurting his sexual partner, Gohan smiling down at her as her body began to sweat and glisten, her pussy contracting as he felt himself rapidly adjusting, finding the right ways to thrust inside Zangya to make it feel even better.

"Gohan," she moaned, Gohan feeling himself getting close, but not wanting to stop, him clenching his buttocks to make it easier, "I-I feel it coming...!"

"It's okay," he answered breathlessly, "I feel it too."

Zangya closed her eyes as she felt that giant dick scraping in and out still, as if trying to pound her pussy into submission, and she loosed a loud cry, her cumming hard, Gohan continually scraping in and out of her rapidly as her walls clamped firmly down on him, but him pulling on her arms, Zangya moving with him to hug him closely, their mouths ramming passionately into one another as their tongues aggressively pressed together, then wrangled in circles, Gohan wrapping his arms around her waist once again, hair shifting to gold, with him cumming hard into her after transforming, after his cock had become bigger and penetrated into her womb, pumping obscene amounts of incredibly thick cum into Zangya's hole, the intensity of his transformation making Zangya cum a second time her plugged pussy squirted out juices all over the floor.

Their lips broke apart breathlessly, his cock maintaining its hardness inside her, and his power having positively skyrocketed in intensity, his hands gripping her sides.

"Can I keep going?" he asked her, Zangya nodding, him pulling out of her, Zangya unwrapping her legs around his waist, standing up, Gohan having her get on her hands and knees on the bed, her round but small butt before him, him getting behind her, aiming his cock, stroking it firmly twice over as it grew bigger and harder than it originally was, grinning before pressing himself back inside her hole, him ramming it deep inside, Zangya arching her back as the sensation of his cock shoving back inside her shot through her mind like a lightning bolt, Gohan firmly gripping her hair, tugging it as he started ramming his cock in and out of her wildly, grunting loudly, other hand grasping her shoulder firmly, her breasts swinging wildly forward and back.

His poundings grew more pleasurable for Zangya with each thrust, the ki that coated his cock being used to enhance her stimulations, him releasing the concentrated ki in minute bursts to stimulate her hole, Zangya's resounding cries of pleasure turning into incoherent screams, it soon growing to a point that she climaxed strongly in only half a minute, the feel of it not being enough to force Gohan to cum, Zangya crying out, his hand whipping down to slap her rump, unceasing in his thrusts, her tongue sticking out.

Feeling her shaking her hips against his, the feel of pleasure was still intense, him giving a deep, feral roar as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, the expanse of energy released, along with the bump in size his cock received, making Zangya's mind go blank, screaming out as his power and speed doubled.

They became reduced to their base impulses, Zangya cumming hard again as she clamped tighter than before down on Gohan's cock, his thick cock's head bludgeoning into her womb, his hands firmly gripping just over her elbows and pulling back, Gohan seeing her offered up rump before him, jiggling with each ram of his hips, their mixed juices having squirted out to coat his stomach, his smirk broad in its savage desire, the feel of power over the woman he fucked overwhelming as he kept pounding further and further inside.

Zangya still screamed, voice hoarse, but Gohan clenched his buttocks, him speaking to her, yelling for her to transform, and Zangya, instinctively listening, closed her eyes, transforming with a burst of green energy, her walls becoming far tighter around him than before, her F-Cups growing into firm H-Cups, her power growing intensely, Gohan transforming in turn, golden locks extending to go past his hips, their thrusting genitalia starting to sync in their movements, colliding halfway as Gohan adjusted to her speed.

As their hips met halfway, Gohan moaned out as their pleasure grew, before Zangya spoke, telling him to stop, him complying after a moment, Zangya wanting to shift their positions, her being fine with anything, but wanting to do this, Gohan pulling out, cock sticking up to reveal itself to be even more massive than before.

He had her line her legs along the rim of the bed while laying on her left side, her legs stacked atop one another, Gohan having her raise her right leg up, him propping her knee atop his shoulder, holding her knee while his free hand aimed his cock, spearing back inside of her, his cock shoving back inside, Zangya closing her eyes, one hand grasping the wrist of the hand holding her knee, while the other clutched the sheets under her, Gohan beginning to wildly pound himself in and out of her, over and over again, as her massive breasts bounced on her chest, his hips blurring as the minutes passed, Zangya moaning louder when he reached down to her clitoris, rubbing and playing with it, Gohan's ability to thrust into her, scraping in and out, at his full power and speed, making her feel as if he fucked her with utterly insane rapidness.

"Y-Yes, YES!"

He stimulated her cunt in ways she hadn't thought possible, her climaxing harder and harder, before his speed and ways of fucking her made her pleasure grow to the point that she began to have climaxes between seconds of hard movement, his actions driving her to climax twice, and soon, thrice over at once, her unable to properly speak in time, her mind on the verge of blacking out.

At some point, he pulled her knee from his shoulder, stacking it atop her other leg, holding it down as her walls became incredibly tight around him, his hips driling into her with great desperation as he felt his own climax approaching rapidly.

His intensity of thrusts only grew with him feeling it coming upon him, Zangya gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut as they both sensed it coming, Gohan throwing his head back as he roared out and came, semen jetting into her, in a singular stream, it soon overflowing her already stuffed womb, his cum splattering outwards to coat his lower stomach and her own, Zangya's scream being the loudest of any she'd given yet, her falling unconsciousness as he collapsed atop of her.

He huffed, feeling his power surging again, even as he pulled out of her, yet, as he pulled out of her, he realized with shock that his body was quickly starting to deteriorate with his newest zenkai boost from this, and as his power grew unstable around him, it sparked and began to shoot out of him, trying to find release, him crying out in pain, before he teleported himself out of the house at the center of the chamber, him stumbling about, but even upon him reverting back to his base form, the increase of power was too immense for his body to properly manage.

Left with no other option, pink lightning burst to life at his fingertips, him aiming it at himself, him acting to seal a level of his immense powers away, in addition to undoing the change he'd made to how he could achieve zenkai boosts.

With this, the instability of his powers ceased, and he collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide with his surprise, but him only smiling, descending into a fit of laughter as he made a new analysis of himself and his abilities.

His power to gain great power had become too great for his body, as far as he could tell, and it broke down in such a manner because he'd pushed his body too far to exert it.

He made to sit up, holding his head and frowning.

He'd have to make do with waiting to get older for the time being, he decided, standing up after letting his body recover, him warping himself back into the building and smiling at Zangya, him laying down beside her, hugging the woman closely.

* * *

After resting, they would leave the Chamber upon learning that Gohan had reached the cap of his potential that could be reached at that current point in time.

As he explained it to her, it was a matter of making use of the powers he had, at least until he'd grown enough to reach greater heights. With his strength being as immense as it was, however, Zangya was certain that he had nothing to worry about.

Though appreciative of this, he didn't discount the potential need to use it in the future, although he sensed few people coming that would threaten the Earth.

Thus, with his training being put on hold, Gohan decided to go home for the time being, first to Bulma to check the progress made on the supplies to go to New Namek, as he couldn't revive Vegeta, as well as going to rest his body while recalibrating to the normal world.

He decided to do this by introducing Zangya as his girlfriend to the people he knew, moving along between place to place to announce it.

But, in spite of gaining control of his powers, the nature of some of them created a whole new set of problems all on their own, some of which were only the start of the first true problems that Gohan would find himself dealing with.

* * *

A blonde woman laid naked in her bed one night, restless as she found herself sweaty and naked while feverishly pumping her fingers into her core as she moaned softly.

But no matter how many times she found herself pumping, she was unsatisfied still, only able to lament this fact briefly before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Let's keep the train moving.

To the reviewers asking for Towa to be paired up with Gohan, I have "Uncontrollable Lust: Loss' Aftermath" to read if that suits your fancy.

Though, provided that, I also doubt you'd like that version of Gohan I had paired up with her, since he was like a Super Buu meshed with Fat Buu in a Saiyan kid's body for all intents and purposes.

If I had to be perfectly honest, I honestly ship Towa with Xeno Trunks far more than with most of anyone else, my reasoning being that they're both very attractive, intelligent scientists who are functionally two sides of the same coin, one wanting to change the future for the better, and the other for the worse.

Unlike Towa, however, Trunks is trapped as Chronoa's assistant, presumably gets no respect from his boss or his peers despite how hard he works (as a textbook example of someone who does the paperwork where the hero does the punching) and not only has to constantly correct those past mistakes, but also has to relive his own worst traumas, such as his mentor getting killed in battle, Cell murdering one variant of himself, Perfect Cell killing HIM at the Cell Games, the destruction that's likely to be found in Goku Black's wake or Zeno nuking his entire timeline from existence (if that's where Xeno Trunks comes from, and even if it isn't, the fact that it happened at all is enough to inspire an existential crisis), effectively living for years with his and everyone's worst mistakes on constant replay for everyone to see.

Meanwhile, Towa, presumably inspired by revenge for her brother's murder, is well aware of the fact that nothing she can do is capable of bringing her dearly loved sibling back, no matter how much time travel fuckery she gets into, but still keeps on anyway; she is essentially Xeno Trunks if he decided to abuse the time machine to just make every person who made him suffer in life experience a living hell of everything they cared about getting destroyed as they fail to do anything to stop it.

Given all that, I much prefer shipping Towa with Xeno Trunks, much moreso than with Mira (for obvious reasons after Xenoverse 2) or any Time Patroller OC (because it usually doesn't really have any real rhyme or reason to it beyond "Towa is hot").

I would write stuff about them, but I just haven't had ideas for how to.

As for Towa x Gohan, sorry mates, but please hold off on asking that. I have ideas for the story and how it'll go, but she's an antagonist right now, and that's how she'll stay.


End file.
